He Belongs To Me
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Sequel type thing to 'Waiter! Bring Me Water' but can stand alone. Shuichi convinces Eiri to go clubbing with him, and things get a little hot and heavy on the dance floor. EDITED March 2011


Disclaimers: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, and I am not her.

Warnings: YAOI.

Notes: Um. This is sort of a sequel type thing to my earlier Gravi fic, 'Waiter! Bring Me Water!' which was/is quite popular and got lots of nice reviews. ^_^ So, really, it's a nice lemony "Thank You!" to everyone who read and/or reviewed that little work. I was going to try making this a song fic too, but it didn't turn out.

EDIT MARCH 2011: Uploading the full version of this story, so that people don't need to email me looking for the lemon part I had taken out all those years ago when I wrote this originally. Enjoy

~Mayhem

XXXXX

Why in all nine hells was he **here**?

There were several places he would much rather be. One was at home, fucking his little lover till he screamed. Another would be one of those nine hells.

Eiri Yuki sighed as he looked around at the blazing lights, the gyrating dancers and the heart thumping music.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Shuichi Shindou yelled to the tall blond over the noise.

Oh. Right. **That's** why he was here of all places. He still couldn't figure out just **how** the brat had convinced him to go clubbing but it had obviously worked, because there they were, inside Club Shiver; the place the pink haired idiot had chosen.

XXXXX

Thinking back on it, he realized that it must have been…After he had finished his

latest novel. He had caught up on his much needed sleep after staying up nearly

three nights in a row; made up for lost time with Shuichi, and had been just

about to drift off to sleep.

"Yuki?"

"What." The writer grunted from under the sheets.

"Can we…"

"Spit it out. I'm trying to sleep."

"Can we…go clubbing…together…sometime?" The sentence spoken softer with

every word.

So softly in fact, that Eiri didn't quite hear it. Which may have been part of the

reason he had ended up at the club. So, not exactly sure, but knowing from past

experiences what a safe answer would be, he answered:

"No."

"Awww…c'mon Yuki, we never do anything together, never go out on dates or

anything…"

"Don't lie. We went out for dinner a month ago."

"Yeah, and you spent the entire time staring a **Woman**! Not even a nice one

either, just some slutty bitch. You owe me."

Christ. The brat just **had** to bring that huge mistake up, didn't he? Damn. No

escaping this one. The baka was right; he **did** owe him.

"…Fine. We'll do whatever it is that you want to do. As long as it doesn't attract

attention to either of us – especially me."

"YAY! I LOVE YOU YUKI!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm sleeping!"

"Sorry." The singer said, snuggling closer to the warm chest, dreaming of their

next date…whatever it was.

XXXXX

That had been Monday. Now it was Saturday. Eiri had been surprised (not that it

showed) when Shuichi had come into his office, insisting that he get dressed.

"I'm already dressed. I've been dressed all day. You could stand to put more on

though." He looked at his lover. His feet were laced and buckled into thigh high

leather boots, his pert little ass accented by tight black leather short shorts (what

was with that boy and those shorts? The novelist got hot just seeing them in the

damn closet!); a black midriff baring top that hid **most **of his chest from view,

but not much. Light hit the boy's fingernails and they seemed to sparkle oddly in

the glare. Glitter nail polish? There was a light dusting of glitter all over his

body, and even in his hair (which would be murder to wash off). Completing the

outfit was the leather dog collar that Eiri had given the teen for valentine's –

inscribed with his name, so everyone would know who the brat belonged to.

"No you're not! You have to get ready; we're going to the club tonight!"

"I never said anything about going to a club."

"Yes you did! You promised the other night!"

"I would remember if I had promised anything like that." He did not like

where this seemed to be heading.

"On Monday, I asked if we could go clubbing together and you said no-"

"There. I said no. Go away."

"I wasn't finished! Then I said how we never went on any dates or did anything,

and you said I lied, because of last month, but **you** ruined that one, so you owe

me; and then you said fine." He finished his rambling a little out of breath.

Damn. Now he remembered, and he **had** promised. "…Alright…"

"YAY! I picked out your clothes and they're on the bed. Go change!"

Heaving a remorse filled sigh, the blond got up and went to see what the idiot

had picked out. Jeans and a white dress shirt. Right. Yeah, it was something he

might wear often, even on a date, but no one in their right minds would wear

something like **that **clubbing. Especially when your lover was a wet dream come

alive.

Tossing them back into his closet, he rummaged through it until he found his

black leather pants. Slipping them on, he searched a little more before coming

up with a black shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Unlike **some** people he

could think of, he had a little more modesty (not much, but enough). Grabbing

his matching collar, and slipping the leash for Shuichi's into his back pocket just in case he needed it later; he stepped out of the bedroom to be exclaimed over by the pink haired vocalist.

"Let's go." He said, lifting his keys from the table.

XXXXX

And that's how he ended up inside Club Shiver. He looked over at his brat – wait

a second! Where the hell was the little freak? Damn it. Lost him. _Should have _

_attached the leash._ He thought as he scanned the crowded dance floor, knowing

instantly that that was where his lover would be.

There. Dancing by himself – as by yourself you can be in the middle of a

crowded club – shaking his hips and tossing his head to the blaring music; some

American group he noted.

Plunging into the sea of half naked sweaty bodies, he came up behind Shuichi,

and turned him to face him. Leaning down, he sent the boy a very clear

message:

"Don't move from my side again, or we'll leave."

This instantly produced a cute pout and the irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Yuki!

That's mean! I thought you were right behind me! C'mon! Dance with me!"

Even being the great Eiri Yuki, he couldn't resist those liquid violet depths.

Letting out a long sigh, he place his hands on the sides of his lover's hips, thin

arms encircling his neck as they moved to the beat of the music, grinding against

each other in a provocative manner.

A few songs later, Shuichi went over to the bar to get a bottle of water, after

telling Eiri exactly where he would be. As he waited, a woman came up to the

young singer, and started to paw at him, cooing drunkenly about how adorably

sexy he was.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing here!" She slurred. Shuichi received his water,

and began to back away from the woman who was trying to drape herself over

him. He was stopped when his back hit something solid. Looking up to apologize

to whomever he had bumped into, he met golden eyes that flared in anger.

"He belongs to me." Eiri informed the woman, before turning his lover in his

arms and kissing him possessively. Breaking the kiss for air, the novelist dragged

the singer back out onto the dance floor. Shuichi was getting that look in his

eyes. The one that said 'a few more kisses like that and you can screw me on

the dance floor'. Well, that might be reading a bit much into it, but knowing the

two of them, it was a possibility.

"Thank you." Shuichi said leaning up to give the writer a sweet kiss, only to have

it deepened; rough and demanding, tongues sliding against each other, as their

bodies moved together with the music. Separating, they regained their breaths,

Shuichi clinging to Eiri's shirt front.

"Just remember who you belong to. I don't share, especially not you." Dipping

his head down, Eiri stole the brat's breath again. Soon they weren't even making

a show of dancing, they were just standing in the middle of the dance floor;

making out. Running his hands up Shuichi's sides, Eiri thought that it would be a good idea to leave soon, unless they wanted end up like those couples in the darker corners, and behind the frosted glass doors that lined the two sides of the room.

"Eiri…" The vocalist sighed.

"What do you want?" The novelist breathed into his ear, making the boy shiver

in anticipation.

"You. I want you. Now." Reaching for his lover's hand, Shuichi pulled him over to

the one of the side rooms. Two giggling girls and a very satisfied looking guy

left, and they went in, Eiri pushing the singer onto the rumpled bed. It looked

like they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Stripping off the younger man's shirt, Eiri's heated gaze seemed to burn his

flesh, making Shuichi shiver at the intensity. Placing another kiss to his reddened

lips, the novelist trailed down to the smooth neck, leaving tiny biting kisses as

further proof of his ownership; before circling his tongue around the nub if the

vocalist's nipple. Feeling it harden under his tongue, he played with the neglected one, long fingers stroking, rubbing and pinching it until he switched tactics and did the opposite to each.

Arching into the lips sucking at his chest, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri, grasping the material of his shirt and bringing it up over his broad back. Contact was broken as it was removed and flung to some corner of the room. Fumbling with the zipper on his pants next, Shuichi managed to peel the tight leather from Eiri's hips and down, before they too joined his shirt. Pushing the tall blond back onto the mattress, he licked his ear, tonguing the rings that hung there; earning a gasp from the blond. Dragging his tongue down the lean chest, pausing to lave attention upon the peaked nipples; dipping into the naval and lapping down to the silky hard cock jutting proudly from between the novelist's thighs.

He kissed the tip, beads of precum gathering on his lips before they were swept up by the pointed pink tongue. Taking the head in between his pursed lips, he began to suck gently. Eiri grasped Shuichi's leather covered ass, groaning in pleasure. Getting bored of that, Shuichi stroked down the shaft, nuzzling the sacks below.

Having enough of that, he pulled the pink vocalist up, and ripped off his shorts. With the younger man kneeling in front of him, he began his own ministrations upon the vocalist's length. Falling back onto the bed with Eiri on top of him, he thrusted his hips into the others, rubbing their arousals together, creating a desirable friction. Eiri quickly prepared the younger man, pushing himself into the tight channel.

"Ungh!...Ha…ah! Eiri! Faster!" Shuichi cried when he stopped to take a moment for the vocalist to adjust. Grunting, he complied, moving faster inside him. Shuichi grabbed his neglected erection, stroking himself in time with Eiri's thrusts. Noticing, the blond reached down and removed his hand, bringing him to completion himself. "Ah! Eiri!" Shuichi screamed as he came in his lover's hand, creamy essence coating their stomachs.

"Ngh! Shuichi!" Eiri grunted as he released his seed into the heat encasing his length. Collapsing on top of him, they panted heavily, the raging beat of the club music pounding around them.

The door of the glass enclosed room opened, more patrons of the club looking for a place to rid themselves of the sexual tension the club exuded. Glaring up to tell the intruders to find somewhere else to take care of business, golden eyes widened in shock and surprise when they met turquoise.

"Tohma? What the hell are you doing here?" Eiri asked incredulously.

"Eiri-kun! I-" He was cut off when a brunet bounced into the room, and glomped Tohma. "Tohma~! C'mon! Ryu wants to have some fun!"

"R-Ryuichi-sama!" Shuichi exclaimed from under Eiri.

"Ah! Shu-chan! Are you here to have fun too?" He ran over to the other singer, who quickly wrapped himself in the sheet, before it got any more embarrassing.

"Um, uh…" Shuichi stuttered, trying to think of how to say something like that to his idol.

"Tohma! Get the fuck out of here!" Eiri hissed at the older man. Gods, this was so embarrassing. Why hell had he agreed to this?

"Come along Ryuichi. We'll find another place for you to have some fun." Tohma said, grabbing the singer's wrist and dragging him out the door.

"Oh my god…I can't believe that just happened!" Shuichi wailed, holding his head in his hands.

"It's all your fault, brat."

"My fault? Since when? You could have waited until we got home!"

"Since **you're** the one who dragged me in here, and it was your idea to go clubbing in the first place."

"Wai! That's not fair! It's only because we never go anywhere! Now I know why! Every time we do, something – or someone – ruins it!"

"C'mon, brat. Let's go home." Eiri said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Could you hand me my clothes please?" he asked, and was rewarded when they were thrown in his face. "Thanks." He said, snatching them from his head, and wiggling into them.

Standing, Eiri grabbed Shuichi's hand, tugging him up onto his knees. Capturing his lips in a heated kiss, he swept his tongue inside, savoring the taste. "This wasn't too bad. Maybe we'll do it again sometime."

"R-Really? That would be so cool!" He squealed, flinging his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I said maybe." He grunted. Pulling him off the bed, they went out into the club, pushing their way through the crowd to the doors. They passed Tohma and Ryuichi again, and all four looked away in discomfort. Climbing into the car, Shuichi snuggled up against Eiri's side.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. It was great, even if we were interrupted…"

"Hn. It was brat. And we should get out more often. Maybe next time we can scare Tohma more."

"Eiri! I don't want to be caught by him again! It was bad enough this time, and Ryuichi was there too!"

"Heh. Alright, we'll save it for our own bedroom."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, brat."

XXXXX


End file.
